1. Field
Automatic crash notification.
2. Description of Related Art
Automatic crash notification systems and methods may detect a vehicle crash and issue a request for help to a call center. An operator at the call center may communicate verbally with an occupant of the vehicle to confirm that the call for help has been received.
Such systems and methods may require a voice to be communicate over a communication channel. The call center operator may need to spend time participating in the conversation and to be trained to skillfully handle this type of conversation. These attributes may add to the cost of the service.